socomfandomcom-20200215-history
SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 2
SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALS Fireteam Bravo 2 is a video game for the PSP and PS2, and as the Sequel to SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALS Fireteam Bravo. Background Fireteam Bravo 2 is the sequel for FTB, taking the role as SANDMAN, and is joined by LONESTAR (his ally in the first game and a Designated Marksman), or by BRONCO (Support Gunner) or WRAITH (Stealth and CQB expert). Features FTB2 has added new features such as: In-game The Command Equity point system (CE): CE points are earned through specific game objectives. And bonus CE when the player takes down enemies without killing them (like using the LTL M490 and the FN303), Larger CE points are earned through specific Primary game objectives. The CE is used to buy new weapons as well as outfits for costumization in Multiplayer. These points made a comeback in the sequel, FTB3. Local Influence rating system (LI): Unlike CE, LI is earned through specific tasks. Taking down enemies by knocking them down adds the LI rating, rescuing civilians and capturing leaders and members alive can get a rating of LI. This is ranged from Poor (Lowest) to Superb (Highest rating). Some weapons can be unlocked not for purchase, but LI ratings is required (e.g. the SR-22 needs the Superb LI rating). Assymetrical Mission Structure (AMS): Missions can be played in any order. Completed areas can open new missions rather than plain storyline missions, and completed areas unlocked missions with low CE points with new objectives for the player to complete. Performance With''' Association and Assistance from NAVSPECWARCOM''' , most techniques, weapons, and moves are similar to their actual counterparts, movement also allotted with the help of actual SEAL operatives. Characters The Protagonists (SEALs) FTB2 takes again the role of SANDMAN (seen in FTB as the main character), and before each mission, players can select any of the remaining 3 characters available: *'LONESTAR': The main ally for FTB, is reprised in FTB2, LONESTAR is a marksman, with average stealth rating and average endurance, but having the highest accuracy. He is useful for missions involving long ranges. His weapon of choice is the SR-25 rifle. *'BRONCO': Bronco is a support gunner, with the lowest stealth rating, and average range, but with the highest endurance rating. He is best where mission involves his endurance, and heavy fire. His weapon is the M60E3 machine gun. *'WRAITH': Wraith is a stealth and CQB expert, with the lowest endurance, only best at short range, but with the highest level of stealth. He is best suited for missions involving stealth and close battle spaces. His weapon is the M4A1 carbine with an attached suppressor. Allies *'RAVEN': She only appears in, Unacceptable Losses.'' ''She is an Army officer, possibly from Delta Force, captured by paramilitary soldiers and was held in a labor camp prior to the mission. Her weapon during the rescue mission was the AK-47. *'NIGHTOWL': As the main intelligence asset for the team, he provides intel. His wife was taken hostage when the town of Bohrek was used as the opposition's staging zone just as U.S. forces assault the area. On Ground Zero, he was captured by Shadow Element mercenaries after Bohrek was attacked for the second time after it was bombarded with deadly gas chemicals perpetrated by Shadow Element mercs. During his rescue attempt, his weapon is also an AK-47. *'Eastern Adjikistani rebel forces' : They are a separatist militant organization opposed to President Karim. They only appear twice (in the missions: Force Multiplier and Ground Zero). Also, they are only seen in the town of Bohrek and never appear elsewhere.They appeared to be the biggest threat to President Karim's administration but it is later revealed that the citizens of Bohrek were simply protecting themselves from the persecution of the oppressive government. Numerous rebels appeared in Force Multiplier, who were under-gunned and were desperately in need of assistance from the U.S. Forces. In Ground Zero, only one member is seen remaining throughout the mission. Near the end of the game, it is announced that the rebel forces have seceded and established their own independent state. In the game, the group appears to be poorly trained and poorly equipped. Their main weapon is the AK-47, although a few members appeared to carry an SVD sniper rifle. *'Fireteam Alpha': They are the main characters of SOCOM: Combined Assault. The team is composed of SPECTER,' KILLJOY', JESTER, and SIMPLE. Though Sandman's interaction with Specter through radio is also constantly heard throughout the campaign missions, they are only appear in the mission, Unacceptable Losses.' ' Once the second anti-aircraft battery is destroyed just before the player enters the second building, they can be seen entering the stadium's entrance. Specter also appears in the cutscene after the mission, being approached by Sandman as the two boards a CH-47 Chinook helicopter. *'HQ': She is a U.S. Navy officer assigned in a command and control center whose work is to inform, brief, and to guide the SEALs during each and every mission as well as in every aspect of the mission's detail. She is only heard speaking through the radio many times every mission and only appears once, in the post-credit scene, leaning in her chair just as she closes a folder containing a report about the SEALs' operation in Adjikistan. She wears a the U.S. Navy service uniform and has very short brown hair. The Antagonists *'Adjikistani Paramilitary Wing': The armed military wing supporting Ismail Karim. They are seen in the first mission, who were responsible for shooting down a UH-60 Black Hawk that had a CIA personnel onboard. They are later encountered in the missions Cascade Effect,'' Unacceptable Losses, 'Force Multiplier, and ''Steel Trap''. The Paramilitary wing is an auxiliary unit of the '''Adjikistan Defense Force. In the first part, they are poorly trained and equipped. In the following missions however, they are equipped with few advanced rifles, and other modernized weapons. It is later revealed that the Paramilitary is supplied and trained by the Shadow Element mercenaries. Near the end of the game a TV news broadcast reports resistance forces taking over the capital and announces the call for all ADF soldiers and personnel to surrender in the next 48 hours to be granted amnesty. This along with the announcement of a new Eastern Adjikistan Republic implies the end of the Adjikistani paramilitary forces. *'Adjikistani Drug cartel': Led by Hakan Kashka (HANGMAN), this group is faced in the drug facility raiding levels, unlike the Adjikistani paramilitary wing, the cartel is equipped with some state-of-the-art weaponry. The cartel was finished when SANDMAN's team captured HANGMAN in his estate during the mission Dragon's Den. But surprisingly, he is later seen on the airport's tarmac in the mission Traffic Control escorted by mercenaries. Their operations subsequently ended once HANGMAN was neutralized (depending on the player's option to capture or kill him). *'Shadow Element mercenaries': Led by Aiken O'Rourke (CONDOR), this group consists of British mercenaries, known better as "mercs". Unlike the cartel and paramilitary group, this unit is equipped with heavy weapons and the appears to be the most heavily armed, ranging from telescopic sights and Kevlar armor to night-vision goggles, explosives, and gas masks. They are also by far, the most well-trained among the three enemy factions.The mercs are former members of Clawhammer Industries (a Private Military contracting firm) before settling their own separate unit to set up their illegal operations .The group was dissolved when CONDOR was captured in the final mission. Plot The story is set in a newly independent Republic of Adjikistan, a fictional country which is disturbed from civil unrest and insurgencies. An intro cutscene shows various heavily armed mercenaries infiltrating a Clawhammer Industries base to steal weaponry and equipment. The leader is seen calling his contact and updating of the group's situation. The contact is later show to be U.S. Sen. Lloyd Thomason and is seen conversing Adjikistan President, Ismai Karim in his office. Later on, two U.S. Special Forces operatives rescue a CIA personnel from an Adjikistani Paramilitary camp. They are extracted by a UH-60 Black Hawk. Just as the chopper takes off, it gets shot down, killing everyone on board. Fireteam Bravo is sent to a small isolated village in the mountain region to investigate. It is confirmed to have been shot down by paramilitary militants due to the presence of a missile launcher as well missile crates in one of the houses in the village. The team encounters large numbers of paramilitaries as on their way out of the village. The next four deployments involves the SEALs fighting a local drug cartel due to the lack of law enforcement in the country. The team is sent to an isolated town to rescue villagers who were kidnapped from their homes and finds the town deserted. They continue to move forward and enter a cave. As the team moves on, they find a poppy plantation. Near a plantation is a shed which leads to an underground shelter. With the door locked and without a breaching charge, the team is forced to use tear gas grenades and throws it into the shed's ventilation system. Due to the unbearable effects of the tear gas, drug cartel members are forced out from the shed and are then eliminated by the SEALs. Once inside the underground shelter, the team discovers the missing villagers and battles several more cartel gunmen. The team also captures the plantation overseer. Fireteam Bravo is then deployed to a highly urbanized area in the next mission to destroy numerous stocks of heroin cache in a warehouse complex. The team infiltrates the complex through the underground sewer system and manages to battle several cartel gunmen within the warehouse complex. The team is then sent to capture the cartel leader, Hakan Kashka '''(Codenamed '''HANGMAN) in his estate villa. The team approaches the area by boat and continue on foot. They are able to capture HANGMAN alive after a series of gunfight. In an effort to finally the cartel's operation, the team is sent to a local airport to end the cartel's drug trafficking activities. Prior to the team's deployment, the airport is taken over by cartel members. Near the end however Hangman (who was captured earlier) is seen freely on the airport's tarmac escorted by heavily armed Europeans. He and his escorts would later be neutralized. A cutscene video appears shows the mercs leader, O'Rourke and an Adjikistani paramilitary soldier arguing about weapons over product. Presumably O'Rourke was exchanging drugs for weapons, as the soldier replied that they are having problems, only for O'Rourke to threaten him. The soldier exclaims, that they are fighting for their country, something that O'Rourke does not understand. Leaving, O'Rourke touches his scar, and shows a flashback where he was once a member of the SAS,. During a botched mission in a NAPF stronghold 5 years ago (FTB Timeline). He and a teammate,who was injured, were ambushed and under heavy fire. Aiken requested for an immediate extraction as he complains to HQ over the radio about improper intel they handed. His request for extraction would be denied. Hhe was later captured and hit by a melee attack with a rifle stock to the face. This incident sparked his hatred on the military. With U.S. forces deployed in Adjikistan becoming more involved from the country's situation, they began to question the Adjikistani government's credibility of sustaining stability within its country. In Cascade Effect, the SEALs are sent to a dam to investigate. They find and destroy three uranium centrifuge, confirming the presence of what would have become Weapons of Mass Destruction. The team is then sent to a former Soviet sports complex which was initially thought to be a labor camp. In the mission, Fireteam Bravo is tasked to destroy three Anti-aircraft batteries located around the stadium complex to allow other U.S. forces to land and start an assault. It is here that they confirmed the corrupt regime's persecution and oppression their own people, mainly by eliminating those who were against them. Most of whom were of Eastern Adjikistani ethnicity. This began a turning point for U.S. , prompting them aid and support Eastern Adijistani rebels in overthrowing the Karim's regime and abandon any diplomatic relations and affiliation with the Adjikistani government. Learning that the town of Bohrek is used by Adjikistani Paramilitary forces as their staging area in abducting innocent civillians and persecuting the townspeople. U.S. forces plan a combined assault of the town led by the Navy SEALs. Due to the large numbers of Paramilitaries in the area, the rebels are outgunned and are forced to hold back. U.S. forces arrive in the outskirts and assists the rebels in retaking the town. Close-quarter firefights ensue around the town, particularly in the slum area, the narrow streets as well as inside apartment blocks where paramilitary forces put up huge resistance. The SEALs breifly encounter a small group of heavily armed European gunmen (the same group they encountered at the airport escorting HANGMAN). NIGHTOWL, the Adjikistani intelligence asset, asks the team for help after his wife was taken by Paramilitary forces. The fireteam come across several rebels under heavy fire and are pinned down by paramilitary forces in the town's church courtyard. Despite suffering heavy casualties, the rebels in the courtyard are saved due to Fireteam Bravo's heroic actions. With the overall effort, they succeed in neutralizing paramilitary members in the area and finally rescue NIGHTOWL's wife. U.S. forces announces deployments of more troops to Adjikistan and are conducting an amphibious assault. The team is then sent to capture an offshore oil platform to protect the amphibious assault force. Fireteam Bravo enters the oil rig but an explosion is detonated by Paramilitary forces, destroying the ramp and cutting off the Fireteam from their exit. The team finds their way to top and manages to rescue oil rig workers held hostage by Paramilitaries. A timebomb is triggered and the team is forced to extract to the oil rig's helipad without much time left. Two UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter arrive on scene but one of them is shot down by an anti-aircraft battery. SANDMAN is forced to destroy all AA guns so the second chopper could land. The team and the hostages they rescued are extracted in the nick of time and leave the oil rig just before the bomb detonates. With the U.S. forces focused on the amphibious assault operations, the rebels are caught off guard and the citizens of Bohrek suffered inevitably from deadly gas attacks perpetrated by the mercs, under orders from President Karim as a retaliation against the U.S. for supporting the rebels. The mercs' leader orders his men to kill survivors. Fireteam Bravo is sent to Bohrek to rescue Nightowl, whose communication was lost during the attack. The team aid several surviving civillians along the way until they ran out of medical supplies. They also battle numerous mercs and find NIGHTOWL held at gunpoint. After a brief firefight, NIGHTOWL tells the team of the whereabouts of survivors taking refuge inside the church and needing immediate assistance. HQ warns the team of huge number of mercs converging on the area around the church. Fireteam Bravo, along with NIGHTOWL, and an Adjikistani rebel take defensive postions around the building. They successfully held their ground from relentless waves of mercenaries assaulting the church. With the mercenaries pulling out of the area, an American relief force is sent to Bohrek to assist the townspeople and provide humanitarian aid. It is later revealed that the "mercs" were officially know as Shadow Element, a group of well-trained, well-armed, and well-equipped mercenaries from Europe hired by President Karim to supply and train the Adjikistani Paramilitary wing. At most prominent Aiken O'Rourke, a former special forces officer who once fought against the NAPF in the Norh African conflict, 5 years prior. The group also posses huge number of arsenals and stationed in various remote locations in Northeast Adjikistan. Fireteam Bravo infiltrates a heavily defended communications base undetected and destroys a radar jammer. They also take numerous intel along the way on their way out. The team is then deployed to an abandoned airbase in an isolated mountainous region. With the roads constantly patrolled by Shadow Element members, they infiltrate by boat through the river and manages to enter the base through the front gate. Once inside, they find several civilian workers being held hostage. The team manages to disrupt a radar station and destroy vehicles along the way. They also destroyed two merc helicopters in the airbase before they exit. The team is then sent to a deserted town that was once a bustling city. Inside a hotel, they interrogate a man desperate to escape the city. The man warns them about the merc's activites in the area. Fireteam Bravo then proceeds to the rooftop where a firefight ensues between the SEALs and several merc snipers. The team continues to a railway yard, just as they approach the bridge, they spot injured civilians who attempted to smuggle themselves out of the city prior to the team's arrival. Another firefight occurs as the team assaults to the depot. SANDMAN manages to capture Carys Morgan, the 2nd-In-Command of the Shadow Element mercenaries. In the final mission, Fireteam Bravo is tasked to capture Aiken O'Rourk '''(codenamed '''CONDOR) whose base of operation is in a dry riverbed. Prior to the SEALs' deployment, a scout team on board a UH-60 Black Hawk was sent in the area to gather intelligence. However, they lost communication due to a sandstormand the chopper is shot down due to unknown circumstances. Fireteam Bravo is first sent to investigate the crash site. However, they find no survivors and proceeds to their main objective. They encounter huge number of merc gunmen patrolling the riverbed. As the sandstorm subsides, they surprisingly find O'Rourke's base as a Destroyer lying in the dry riverbed. The team also come in awe after knowing that the mercs somehow managed to activate the ship's guns which was the reason helicopters in the vicinity came under intense fire. The team destroys three vehicles inside the ship and fights Shadow Element mercenaries in close quarter battles inside the ship's narrow hallways and cramped rooms. As SANDMAN and his team push through, Aiken O'Rourke is repeatedly heard on the ship's on board loudspeaker, trying to demoralize the SEALs. Despite O'Rourke's constant persuasion, Fireteam Bravo manages to capture O'Rourke in the ship's bridge. After capturing the merc leader, several helicopters arrive on the scene. There, an unknown armed group breaches the door and a standoff occurs between them and the SEALs. A man tells SANDMAN to stand down and informs him they are on the same side. HQ then informs SANDMAN that the unknown men are members of Clawhammer Industries '''under a CIA-authorized operation. The SEALs are then told to stand down and allow them to handle the clean-up operations. SANDMAN converses with the Clawhammer officer and reveals that '''Shadow Element were once members of Clawhammer before they left the PMC. The video cuts to a news report about the Fall of Adjikistan. Here, it is revealed that U.S. Senator Lloyd Thomason (O'Rourke's contact earlier) had been arrested. The senator was responsible for using his position on lucrative oil contracts and foreign relations committee to illegally funnel arms to Adjikistan and provide military assistance to the Adjikistani Paramilitary wing. Also reported in the news is the capture of President Ismail Karim by U.S. Special Forces and the birth of a new independent Eastern Adjikistan Republic. As the news anchor conducts an interview with Clawhammer Industries official, the video is cut just as the credits roll. Category:SOCOM Category:Games Category:PSP Games Category:Fireteam Bravo Category:PSP-only games